Una confesión inesperada con resultados esperadamente inesperados
by hikarigranger
Summary: Confesarte a tu sempai, la cual admiras, es complicado.¿Cómo saldrá todo al final? Shoujo-ai (para que luego no se quejen que no les advertí ). Dejaré que entren a leer. Mitsu. Yuiazu.


**Mi segunto ones-shot ¡yay! espero que les guste. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic anterior.**

**Disclaimer: K-on no me pertenece, porque sino sería rica ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en el instituto Sakuragaoka, el sol brillaba en el cielo y las estudiantes empezaban a irse a sus hogares, a excepción de las que tenían que ir a realizar actividades en su club, por supuesto; entre ellas se encontraba una pequeña chica pelinegra atravesando los pasillos, cargando una funda de guitarra en su espalda, hasta llegar al club de música ligera.

M-Mio- sempai- eclamó Azusa entrando al club llamando la atención de la bajista.

¿Qué pasa Azusa?- preguntó Mio con una sonrisa alegre (de esas que tiene desde que trabajó como mesera).

¿Está usted sola?- preguntó tímida la menor.

Sí, a Ritsu y a Yui le tocaba la limpieza hoy, y, pues, Mugi no sé dónde está- explicó Mio.

Y-ya veo- dijo Azusa nerviosa.

Venga Azusa, siéntate y hablemos de algo para pasar el tiempo- dijo Mio indicándole un lugar en el sofá a la menor.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que Azusa lo rompió.

¡Mio-sempai!- exclamó Azusa haciendo que su sempai volteara a verla.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó amablemente la ojigris.

H-he querido decirle algo desde hace tiempo- expresó Azusa con un pequeño sonrojo que contagió a Mio.

¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir?- expresó Mio con curiosidad.

Me gustas- admitió Azusa poniéndose de pie con su cara roja hasta las orejas.

Mio se sonrojó igual o más que su kohai- ¿De qué hablas Azusa?- sonrió nerviosamente.

Que me gusta Mio-sempai- repitió Azusa lo que había dicho con anterioridad a la vez que se inclinaba.

¿Y de qué forma te gusto Azusa-chan?- preguntó Mio recuperando su tranquilidad.

¡De forma romántica!- exclamó la pequeña kohai a la vez que se enderezaba como si fuese un soldado.

¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó Mio tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Porque Mio-sempai es genial, es amable, responsable, inteligente, me cuida e incluso tiene su propio club de fans- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

No me lo recuerdes- suspiró Mio al ponerse de pie- Además, Azusa-chan, creo que lo que sientes por mí es solo admiración- argumentó poniéndose en cunclillas.

No puede ser, analicé bien la situación y me di cuenta de que te quiero sempai- replicó Azusa- eres mi modelo a seguir, quiero ser como tú.

Exacto- señaló la ojigris- lo que sientes es admiración, me quieres como quieres a una hermana- dijo poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo.

Azusa estaba confundida, ella había comparado sus sentimientos por Mio con los que tenía por Yui y las demás. Pero…- intentó replicar Azusa.

Azusa- interrumpió Mio a su kohai- ¿tu corazón hace doki doki cuando me ves?- preguntó señalando hacia el pecho de Azusa.

_Es cierto_- pensó Azusa- _mi corazón no está acelerado a pesar de que estoy nerviosa._

Al parecer, según lo que demuestra tu cara, no es así- sonrió Mio- Ahora piensa en Mugi- indicó la mayor.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué en Mugi-sempai?- preguntó la chica de coletas.

Tú solo piensa- silenció la pelinegra de cabello suelto.

_Mmm… Mugi-sempai es agradable, pero mi corazón no late rápido_- reflexionó Azusa- Tienes razón Mio-sempai, mi corazón no late por ella.

¿Y qué tal Ritsu?- preguntó Mio con un deje de preocupación.

Ni pensarlo- soltó rápido una seria Azu-nyan.

¡Qué rapido!- exclamó Mio- ahora piensa en Yui.

Está bien- aceptó Azusa- _Yui-sempai eh… ella es agradable, pero es muy irresponsable, es ruidosa, es distraída, me abraza mucho, come muchos dulces, y tiene muchas más cosas de que quejarme, aunque se preocupa por mí_- pum- _hace lo mejor que puede_- pum-_ es buena amiga, es muy dulce_- pum pum- _es talentosa, además es mu calientita_- pensó mientras sonreía débilmente- _y… ¿qué es esto? Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, no puede ser_- piensa Azusa mientras volteaba a ver a Mio con cara de sorpresa al momento en que llevaba sus pequeñas manos a su pecho.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Mio a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Mi corazón… hace doki doki- dijo Azusa entrecortadamente.

Ves, solo me quieres como a una hermana- dijo Mio acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña kohai.

Pero… estaba tan segura- explicó triste la pequeña chica de ojos castaños.

Es muy fácil confundirte- intento consolarla la ojigris.

Y a Mio-sempai…- dijo Azusa cuando fue interrumpida.

Dime solo Mio, Azusa-chan- ofreció una Mio sonriente. Está bien, M-Mio- dijo tartamudeando Azusa mientras está sonreía- A Mio-sem…- estaba a punto de decir cuando Mio la miró reprochante- digo... ¿A Mio-chan le gusta alguien?- corrigió Azusa mientras un rubor se asomaba en su rostro.

Etto… Sí- confesó una Mio a la cual aunque no haya dado respuesta, su sonrojo la hubiera dalatado.

¿Es Ritsu-sempai?- preguntó inocentemente la menor. Mio se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible eso, cuando escuchó el nombre de la presidenta y baterista de Houkago Tea Time.

¿S-se not-ta t-tanto?- tartamudeó la mayor tan roja como un tomate.

¿Entonces, si es ella?- curioseó Azusa- yo solo la nombre por ser la amiga de la infancia de Mio-chan.

_Malvada Azusa_- pensó Mio llorando en su mente-_ me hizo confesarlo._

Y bien ¿es ella?- repitió Azusa al ver a Mio distraída.

Sí…- suspiró Mio.

Pero… ¿por qué Mio-chan gusta de ella?- preguntó la menor- digo, es igual o peor que Yui-sempai, es ruidosa, vaga, altanera, además molesta mucho.

_Vaya que tiene una mala imagen de Ritsu_- suspiró Mio en su mente- Pues Azusa-chan, es lo mismo que tú con Yui- intentó explicar la mayor.

Pero…- dijo Azusa pensativa- sigo sin entender.

Es que…- comenzó la ojigris con nervios- Ritsu es… mi mejor amiga- terminó por decir Mio.

Pero, debe de haber otra cosa- reclamó Azusa..

Sí, verás Azusa-chan, a pesar de que Ritsu me maltrata, muchas veces y de muchas maneras,- explicó Mio con una pequeña mueca de disgusto- la quiero- terminó por decir sonriente.

_Entonces Mio-chan e_s- pensó la menor- ¿maso…quista?- terminó por decir en un susurro apenas audible pero que llegó a oídos de su sempai la cual se sonrojó fuertemente.

No, no, lo has malentendido- trataba de explicar Mio haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos- lo que pasa es que Ritsu es idiota, pero…- continuaba Mio hablando mientras se calmaba y se disminuía su sonrojo- ella es muy amable de vez en cuando; cada vez que me siento mal, ella me consuela, cuando me enojo por algo que ella hizo, siempre termina disculpándose, me ha ayudado, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría frente a ella; ya que siempre está ahí, a mi lado, sirviéndome de apoyo en malas situaciones y haciéndome reír en las buenas; aunque ella me moleste, sé que esa es su forma de demostrar afecto, es por eso que la quiero mucho, es por lo que me enamoré de ella- terminó de admitir Mio con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, las dos, en el suelo.

Sabes, Mio- empezó a decir Azusa- me gustó que hayamos tenido esta conversación- comentó con una sonrisa la menor- pensé que al ser rechazada me sentiría triste, pero gracias a ti lo tomé de buena manera, ya que me mostraste quien me gustaba en realidad.

Mio estaba un poco avergonzada, pero aun así tuvo el autocontrol suficiente para que desapareciera el pequeño sonrojo que se estaba formando en sus mejillas.

Me alegra- confesó la mayor- aunque me da lástima el no poder haberte devuelto los sentimientos- dijo meditabunda Mio- _¡ya sé!_- exclamó para sus adentros- Azusa ven aquí- la atrajo la ojigris con un ademán, entonces aparto con su mano derecha el flequillo que cubría la frente de la menor y depositó un dulce beso en esta.

En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta del club de manera ruidosa dando a conocer a unas Ritsu y Yui muy entretenidas riéndose entre sí, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a ellas. ¿Cuántas veces ves a dos chicas en el suelo mientras una besa en la frente a la otra?, pues eso fue lo que ellas vieron.

Las dos pelinegras se separaron instintivamente al sentir la presencia de sus compañeras de Houkago Tea Time.

¡Azu-nyan!- lloriqueó Yui mientras corría hacía la recién nombrada.

Hola Yui-sempai- saludó incómodamente Azusa al ser abrazada por su sempai

Lamento haberte dejado tan solita hoy Azu-nyan, es que me tocó la limpieza del salón- se disculpó Yui mientras seguía estrujando a la menor.

_Parece como si yo no hubiera estado aquí todo este tiempo_- pensó Mio con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

No se preocupe Yui-sempai, Mio estuvo aquí para cuidarme- explicó Azusa mientras se separaba del abrazo dado por la castaña guitarrista.

Un minuto por q…-dijo Ritsu en voz baja cuando fue interrumpida por Yui agradeciéndole dramáticamente a la ojigris por haber cuidado de su pequeña gatita mientras sacudía sus manos con movimientos exagerados.

Gracias a ello Ritsu olvido lo que estaba a punto de decir y se fijó en algo importante- ¿Y Mugi?- preguntó la baterista.

"Ni idea" "No sé"- fueron las contestaciones que recibió de las demás.

Creo que se dónde está_ dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada perteneciente a Sawako-sensei sorprendiendo a las presentes- Sal Mugi-chan, ya terminó, puedes dejar de espiar- llamaba Sawako a la desaparecida como si de una mascota se tratase.

No creo que eso funcione Sawa-chan- expresó Ritsu con duda, cuando de repente sale mugi con ropa camuflageada igual que la pared teniendo un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz junto con su característica cara fantasiosa.

Aquí estoy- saludó la "recién llegada" alzando su mano derecha en señal de saludo mientras caminaba hacia las demás con total naturalidad, dejándolas a todas, a excepción de Sawako-sensei, con una cara shockeada.

Sabe, creo que ya nos vamos- rompió la incómoda situación Ritsu- vámonos Mio- llamo la atención de su amiga para que la siguiera a lo cual ella obedeció sin queja alguna, librándose por fin de tan extraña situación.

Creo que yo también me voy- dijo Azusa incómodamente.

Si Azu-nyan se va, yo igual- afirmó Yui con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Creo que solo quedamos usted y yo- dijo Tsumugi.

Eso parece- suspiró Sawako observando la puerta.

¿Quiere un té?- ofreció la rubia mirando a su profesora.

Sí, claro- respondió Sawa-chan- así me cuentas los detalles de lo que pasó hoy.

Por supuesto- sonrió Mugi mientras servía el té en dos tazas distintas.

***OMAKE***

Camino a casa Mio y Ritsu iban juntas como siempre.

- canturreó Ritsu.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la ojigris.

¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Azusa?- preguntó Ritsu agarrando desprevenida a su amiga haciéndole una llave al cuello.

No, nada- dijo Mio mientras trataba de sacarse de encima a Ritsu.

No creo que eso haya sido nada- dijo la castaña con cara reprochante, se había referido al beso del que fue testigo.

Bueno, pasaron ciertas cosas y terminé confesando quien me gusta. A este punto Ritsu ya había soltado a Mio.

¿Soy yo verdad?- preguntó con cara de cachorrito Ricchan, lo que ocasionó que al momento se sonrojara la pelinegra.

Sí-afirmó la ojigris roja hasta las orejas.

Qué bueno- suspiró Ritsu aliviada mientras se adelantaba a Mio- porque tú también me gustas- dijo mientras volteaba a verla- bueno, ya llegamos. Y era verdad, estaban paradas en la entrada de la residencia Akiyama.

¿No quieres quedarte a comer?- ofreció tímidamente Mio.

Me encantaría- respondió con una gran sonrisa Ritsu.

***OMAKE 2***

Azu-nyan te quiero- exclamó Yui mientras abrazaba a su pequeña kohai de camino a casa

Yui-sempai ¿qué estás diciendo?- se quejó la pelinegra intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

¡Que te quiero Azu-nyan!- respondió Yui alegremente

¿Es broma, no?- preguntó Azusa liberándose del abrazo de su sempai.

¿Crees que es broma?- lloriqueó infantilmente la castaña.

¿No lo es?- preguntó Azusa confundida a su sempai.

¡Claro que no Azu-nyan!- exclamó Yui volviendo a abrazar a su kohai- ¡Me gustas!

Yui-sempai- murmuró la pelinegra mientras correspondía el abrazo a la castaña- Tu igual me gustas- dijo sonriendo recargada en el hombro de su sempai.

¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó Yui al separarse del abrazo mientras le agarraba los hombros a Azusa.

Sí- confesó toda ruborizada la pelinegra.

¡Estoy tan feliz!- dijo emocionada la castaña volviendo a caminar hacia su casa.

Etto… sempai- dijo Azusa llamando la atención de Yui- ¿quieres acompañarme por un helado?- preguntó roja hasta las orejas.

Está bien- respondió Yui volteando ver a la chica que le gustaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Entonces ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la heladería tomadas de la mano.

* * *

**He acabado *suspira*. Al fin.**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo, y recuerden, los reviews son gratis. Críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, bombas, chocolate, pasteles, galletas, etc. son aceptadas. (En especial lo último sobre los dulces :3)**


End file.
